Another Life
by DarkAngel112991
Summary: The Titans break up, and Starfire as no where to go. But when some one offers her a offer she can't refuse will she lead the world and people she once loved into danger and chaos? parings: StarxRobin,StarxGizmo,RavenCyborg
1. Chaptter1:Breaking Up

Story: Another Life

Rating:PG-13(for now)

Production By: Bob

Summary: The Titans break up, and Starfire as no where to go. But when some one offers her a offer she can't refuse will she lead the world and people she once loved into danger and chaos? parings: Starfire/Gizmo(I know weird) Raven/Cyborg, Terra/Beastboy.

Disclamier: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic on them now would I??

A/N: The ages are the following

Starfire-16, Raven-17, Terra-17,Robin-171/2, Cyborg-18, Beastboy-171/2, Gizmo-17.

Chapter-1

Chapter 1

The Titans were all in the living room. Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing video games as usual, Raven was reading a book quietly in a corner, and Starfire was happily making a cake in the kitchen, though the cake looked like green applesause, and Terra was over on the couch rooting the guys on. It had been 3 years and everything was working out. Slade had been conqured and Terra had been revied for her stone prison. Everyone was happily doing their own thing when Robin came into the room, his head looking at his shoes as he walked though in defeat.

"What is wrond friend Robin? Is something the matter with your shoes?" Starfire asked looking down at his shoes as well.

"No Star I have-"

"Good then, try some of my cake."

"Umm, no thanks Starfire I'll pass."

"Did you say cake?" asked Beastboy turning around to look at Starfires cake. "Is that applesause cake?"

"No friend its Melforg cake." she put some on a spoon and flew to BeastBoy."Would you like to taste?"

"Ummm... no I don't like applesause."

"Guys, I have something to say so will ya'll all stop what you are doing for a second." said Robin as he walked infront of the T.V stopping the boys game. Starfire and Raven went and sat on the couch as well.

"I got a call from a friend, he needs my help."started Robin.

"Well, lets go help him dude"said BB.

"Yo, shut up." said Cyborg hitting BB with his metal elboy.

"Well, he just wants me, and I owe him, I have to I'm sorry I have to go." said Robin.

"So are we all splitting up?" said Terra.

"Well I know that if Robin isn't leading this team then I'm going." said an angry Raven that left the room in flames.

"Raven is one of my best friends if she leaves then I leave, once I get my stuff." said Terra running down the hall to her room.

"I leave if Terra leaves" said BB.

"And I leave if they leave." said Cyborg.

"So, I guess, the teen titans, are over."said Robin.

Starfire, being quiet this whole time look up.With Cyborg saying that relization hit her hard in the head.

"We are breaking up?" she said tears in her eyes. "We are breaking up? We are breaking up? We are breaking up, we are breaking up we are breaking up!!" said Starfire trying to understand these 4 words racing through her mind like a train. She would no longer see her friends anymore, she would no longer fight evil, she would no longer see Robin.

They all left that day, they left her all alone, even Robin. Little did they know that their friendship with Starfire was very special to Starfire. For when she was little she was princess, so she was allowed to play with no one, so she had no friends. But, when she came to Earth she had found friends, she had found belonging. Then all of that was ripped away from her in 4 words. Just 4 words sent her whole world crashing down. But before she had come to Earth, she had met a doctor, and evil mean and horrible doctor that took something away from Starfire that can Never be given back. But she found some one she thought loved her, Robin. Robin was so wonderful to her, but he left her, left her all alone. No one was left to help her.

One day as she walked the cold empty halls of the Titans Tower. Some one came, by the name of Brother Blood.

"My dear I belive you have no where to go." he said coming up behind her.She jumped andand had her fire bolts ready.

"Don't be alarmed, set your defenses down." she lowered her hands and her green bolts went away.

"I want you to come with me to my school, you will be happy, I promise, I give you a full scholarship to the Hive Acadame(sp?). Please come my dear." he said leading her to the door of the Tower.

"Well," Starfire thought of her choices, at the moment Brother Blood's offer was looking good. She couldn't find Robin, or the others, she couldn't go back home, she had no where to go.

"I accept."

"Good Good, Gizmo come here." said Brother Blood as a tall man stepped from out of the shadows and into the light. Gizmo was taller at the age of 17 and had dark brown hair, and had lost all the technology junk.

"Yes Brother Blood?"

"Take this young lady to our school and get her straight into all of your classes accept computer, put her in combat training."

"Yes sir."

"Good now go." with that he left.

"You are Gizmo, you seem quite differant." Starfire said trying to get to Gizmo's height.

"Yes, very much differant." he said andd winked at her.He pressed a botton on his belt, pulled her close to him, and they were gone.

1 year later

"Come on Cyborg, we need to see if there are any surviors from the this sectiob of Hive Acadame." said a older Robin stepping on the files of rubble.

"Yeah look a wall of the best students ever." said Robin pointing at a still standing wall. "And the best student ever is..." he looked at the name and picture of the student

"Who is it man?"

"Starfire."

End Chapter

A/N: I'll leave it there. Next chapter will be soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter2:Why?

Story: Another Life

Rateing:PG-13(for now)

Disclamier:I don't own the Teen Titans, if I didn't I would be living in a mansion, which I kind-of am no really its a manor but anyways.

Summary:The Titans break up, and Starfire as no where to go. But when some one offers her a offer she can't refuse will she lead the world and people she once loved into danger and chaos? parings: Starfire/Gizmo(I know weird) Raven/Cyborg, Terra/Beastboy. Maybe Starfire/Robin?

Production by: Bob

A/N: Ok, this is chapter two, it took me awhile to figure out how I was going to do chapter 2 because yeah, anyways here is chapter 2.

**Chapter 2:Why?**

After 1 year of being apart the Teen Titans got back together, accept Starfire, they couldn't find her any where. So, they went without her.Once they got back they found out that Brother Blood had taken over Jump City and other cities as well, they distroued the school and was looking for any surviors when they stumbled apon the wall of best students.

"Guys come here." yelled Cyborg into the dark air. All came as soon as they heard Cyborg's yell.

"What is it dude?" said BB though he was 18 1/2 he still acted like he was 13.

"Starfire was the best student at Hive." said Robin still looking at the picture of Starfire. She looked differant, her eyes weren't as bright yet her smile said she was so very happy. She was happy without him.

"Come on all, we need to go." said Robin putting the picture on the ground. All of them watched as he walked away. Terra ran to catch up with him.

"You know, if she knew that we were going to be back together she never would had went." said Terra trying to keep up at the speed he was walking.

"Yeah, but she did and for all we know she's on the other side, we are fighting against her." said Robin trying to keep his voice steady.

"Maybe we can get her back." said Terra, Robin stopped.

"But, we don't know where she is." said Robin.

Terra smiled "We will find her, if she is with Hive, we will find her."

They left, returning to Gotham City, to Bruce's Mansion were they were staying because the T Tower had been destroyed. Robin walked up to his room and got out a old photo album. He turned the pages to see him and Starfire at the beach, that was the first time she had gone to the beach. He wondered how she was now, wanting to see her. Little did he know he was going to see her under pretense he would not like.

At the Hive Headquaters

"There is a new mission on the line." said Brother Blood standing on the stage in the huge meeting room.

"I'll take it" said Jinix standing up.

"No, Miss. Jinix, I already have someone in mind, now, the target is a varliable jewel that resides in the same place that the Teen Titans are staying, this jewel is very important to the Hive. Starfire, Gizmo, will you take this mission on?" said Brother Blood asking Gizmo and Starfire you were sitting together in the back, Gizmo had is arm around Starfire.

They had been going out after 2 months of Starfire being in the Hive. They had done many succesful missions and now they were getting married in 3 months.

Gizmo looked at Starfire, she nodded her head. She knew this day would come, and it had and she was ready to face it.

"We accept mission." said Gizmo clearly to Brother Blood

"Good, you will start tonight, every one else clear out." said Brother Blood.

As everyone else left Starfire and Gizmo left there back seats to get to the stage to Brother Blood.

"Now, come with me." said Brother Blood as he lead through the curtains and down the dark hall to a room filled with gagets. "Gizmo you will shut down the security mane frames from the car that will be parked out side the mansion. You will help Starfire get through the house.Starfire, you will get on the property by flying over head. Do you think you can fly a 15ft fence?"

"Maybe, I'll try." said Starfire, ever since they had tested her for a genatic changer that could make you do amazing things she had lost her ablitly to fly alot, yet she could run faster and could do combat skills better than anyone could just learn and pratice.

"Good, ok then you will get into the house by a low window on the 2 level, then Gizmo will guide you through the rest, got it?" he asked.

"Yep, I got it, you got it Star?" Gizmo asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, Starfire you will need this." said Brother Blood handing her a small pen. "The laser will cut the glass and pull it towards you, thats how you will get the jewel."

"Thanks" she said taking it from him.

"Off you go now, and change into some better clothes." said Brother Blood commenting on Starfire's pink outfit.

"Will do Brother Blood." said Starfire as she and Gizmo walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Why are you going on this mission, you might see them again." said Gizmo stopping her from walking by taking her hand and making her face him.

"Because, I need to do this to prove to myself that I don't care about them anymore. Thats why." said Starfire going down the hall.

"Don't be mad Starfire, I understand." said Gizmo, she turned around and went back to him and hugged him.

"Thats why I love you." said Star standing up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on we will be late for this mission." said Gizmo running down the hall.

"Really?" said Starfire laughing and ran down the hall to catch up with him.

A/N: So how you like? I made Terra alive, and made Gizmo a bit gushy. But yeah, review!!


	3. Chapter 3: Robbery

Title: Another Life

Chapter 3: Robbery

Rating: PG-13 (T)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans unfortunatly, wish I did, but I don't.

Author's Note: Sorry it took like FOREVER, but I just lost the meaning for this story and tired going on some others. But I will try to finish this story this summer before I have to go back to school. So here's the new chapter R&R!

Chapter 3: Robbery

Hive Headquaters: Director of Defense's Room (a.k.a Starfire's room)

Starfire looked at herself in the mirror.She had changed out of her pink outfir and into her tight black leather mission suit. She had left her firey red hair down. Her eyes were still the bright green they had always been. Her skin was still the same shade of ornage it was when she was 16. She looked at her left hand on her ring finger was a huge diamond ring.

After she had left the Titans Toweer with Gixmo, him and her and grown close together. He had helped her with everything. When the Christmas Dance rolled around he asked her. She, still on the rebound of the Titians breaking-up said 'yes'. She was desperate for love and caring then, and Gizmo had given it to her.

Gizmo was no longer the boy he was when Starfire was 13. He had lost his huge technical equipment, he now had little gadgets. He no longer was such a litle pest, he was a man, and actually had hair.

"Are you really doing thie to prove you don't care about them?" she asked her mirror self.

"Or do you just want to see him again?" replied her mirror self.

"Starfire,sweetie,are you ready?" asked Gizmo through the door.

"Yeah, be right there Giz." she called back.

She picked up her black belt and tied it around her waist. She opened the door and turned to look back at the mirror, her mirror image was still saying 'prove yourself'. She turned of the lights and closed the door.

Bruce Manor: Robin's Room.

The Team had a rough day. After finding Starfire's picture in the Best Students wall in the demolished Hive Academy, he had locked himself in his room. He put the battered picture of her on his nightstand . He remembered the day that Bruce said he could leave.

He immediatly searched for his friends. First he found BB, then Terra,Raven,Cyborg. They searched and searched for Starfire but found no traces of her, and realized they needed to take Hive down first. They started by trying to repair the Tower, but every time they tried, the Hive would kept destroying it. Bruce offered them the West Wing of his humongous masion for their headquaters and living space, but he was a little reluctant to take the offer but was convinced that it was the best for the team. They had tired to memorize the Hive's attack sequence and trace their robberies, but they were so random in their robbing, and their attack sequence kept changing, so it was hopeless. Then more and more super heros and plain people kept joining the Hive.

Robin looked back at Star's picture and said to himself:

"I wonder what you're doing Star."

Star and Gizmo were in a black van in the forest next to Bruce Manor. Jinx, wanting in on the action, had come along to drive the van.

"Are they asleep _YET_?" asked Jinx who was impatient to get back to headquaters.

"No." said Gizmo, for the 100th time. They had been their for 2 hours, and the waiting was making Star more and more nervous.

"Gosh, how long does it take t-"

"Their asleep" said Gizmo " Go now Star"

"Kay, I love you." she said and took Gizmo's face in her hands and kissed him.

"GOOD LUCK!" called Jinx. " She'll do ok."

Star ran out of the forest and approached the wall, and as Brother Blood said, it was about 15 feet. She recalled the feeling of Gizmo'a arm around her waist and felt herself lifting into the air. She kept concentrating on the feeling untill she got on top of the wall. She then jumped back on the gournd on the other side.

She ran up to the nearest window and tired opening it,locked.

"Damn." she heard herslef cussing and immediatly covered her mouth.

She reached into the belt and pulled out the laser that Brother Blood had given her and cut a small circle of th glass. She reacher her hand in a unlocked the window. She crawled through and turned the laser around and used the other side to glue the circle of glass back in place. No one ever knew how Star got in when she robbed places. She searched the house for an escape route before she would steal the jewel. She found none and decided to go ahead and take the jewel then wing it.

She found the jewel in an open room with a window about 10 feet up from the door.

'Thats my escapem route.' she thought.

She went to the cased jewel and used the laser. The jewel was magnicfent. It was a bright green color with a gold brace holding it attached to a gold necklace. As soon as Star reached her hand in the case alarms went off and bright red lights came on. On the speakers she heard a familiar say : "Titans Go"

She turned around to see her old friends standing ready to fight.

Sorry, I know such a cliffy. Well review please and I'll try to get the next chapter up.

Production by: DarkAngel112991


End file.
